


My Way or the Highway

by Confusedpxnk



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, I'm Sorry, Jaskier is a badass, Jaskier is a mafia leader whoops, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Manhandling, Non verbal, Not Beta Read, Not a well thought out idea tbh, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, gunpoint, kinda???, mafia, this is going to flop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedpxnk/pseuds/Confusedpxnk
Summary: Day 3 of Whumptober Manhandled/Forced to their Knees/Held at gunpointGeralt is Jaskier's bodyguardAKA This isn't even about Yennefer that much but I want her to step on me.Ok, actual summary, Geralt is Jaskier's bodyguard/lover, and he gets taken by Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	My Way or the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Uhhh, guns. That's all I think. Wait, also shitty writing lol.
> 
> Today was busy so this is kinda sloppy. Not edited/beta read at all. I apologize! I hope you still enjoy it.

Jaskier never thought of himself as a mafia leader, more of an eccentric businessman who got what he wanted through murder. Really, there’s a difference, he insisted. But, no matter which way you chose to see it, his profession was dangerous. Being the most successful in his field, he was resented by any and all competition he had. So, a few years into his career, he hired a full-time personal bodyguard.

Now, of course, this was not his first bodyguard. He usually had no less than four accompany him on,  _ sales calls _ , as he liked to call them. However, none of these other bodyguards were as close as Geralt was. Geralt went with him  _ everywhere _ to protect him. The silver-haired man went grocery shopping with him, accompanied him to the movies, and stayed full time in Jaskiers penthouse with him.

Geralt was  _ strange  _ to put it lightly. While he was conventionally attractive with his sharp jawline and muscles, he had more unique features such as his long, silver hair and his catlike yellow eyes. Even with the more eccentric features, the man was wildly attractive at the end of the day. So, of course, Jaskier slept with him often. What else are you supposed to do when a man like that is with you literally all of the time. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was the lighter touches. He was caught off guard the first time they slept together. He had expected Geralt to be back in his room by the morning, but the older man lay beneath Jaskier, a firm hand planted in his hair. He certainly didn’t expect heated nights to turn into soft kisses exchanged throughout the day. No one could have prepared Jaskier for the first time Geralt intertwined their fingers, an unspoken  _ I love you _ .

Their shared affection was never spoken. It didn’t need to be. Geralt, Jaskier assumed, was on the spectrum. He wasn’t verbal often. So, he never said ‘I love you’. He opted to show it. Geralt displayed his love every time he offered to take a shower with Jaskier, massaging the younger's scalp with soothing conditioner. Behind every movie night, where they lay tangled together, throwing pieces of popcorn at one another, was a soft ‘I love you’.

Geralt didn’t often regret the lack of traditional communication. He knew that he loved Jaskier, and Jaskier knew that he was loved. There were, however, a few times when Geralt wished that he had said it aloud at least once, now being one of those times.

He was being pushed through the hallway by a group of large men, praying he didn’t fall, as his hands were bound behind his back, unable to catch him if needed. At the end of the hallway was a long room. After being shoved through the doorway, he assessed his surroundings.

It was a traditional room, in a sense. A single desk sat in the middle. A chair behind that, and a woman in that chair. He recognized her as Yennefer, one of Jaskier’s biggest rivals at the time. She put out her cigarette in an ashtray on the desk, leaning over it to look at her men. 

“Well done boys. I want him on his knees, facing the hall.”

Geralt resisted for a moment, but when one of the men pointed a pistol at him, he let himself be pushed to the ground, figuring it was wise not to die over this. 

“I hope you know, whatever plans you have for me, they’re going to be stopped,” Geralt's voice was quieter than expected, slightly raspy. He was out of practice with his words. Jaskier never forced him to talk on the job, or at home.

“I’ve got no plans for you, my dear,” Yennefer got up, walking around her desk, “It’s not you that I’m after,” She looked down at him, smirking.

Geralt chose not to respond, just grunting and shifting his weight from one knee to the other.

After three hours of this, his knees grew sore. While he wasn’t scared per se, he was just really fucking sick of kneeling. Luckily for him, there was a commotion in the hallway before him. Something was finally going to change. For better or worse. 

Three gunshots rang through the air, echoing off the walls, and a very peeved Jaskier appeared down the hallway, accompanied by five of his men.

Geralt wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at Jaskier, tell him to get the fuck away if he wanted to live. He wanted to tell him that this was an obvious trap and that he was walking right into it. He couldn’t though. His voice was gone.

Jaskier was at the doorway of the room, standing right in front of Geralt now. He felt the cold, dooming barrel of a gun press into his temple. He shuddered.

“Yennefer. If you want even a sliver of a chance at life, you’re going to let him go right now,” Jaskier was fuming, his hands clenched by his sides, knuckles white. Geralt smiled. He always thought that Jaskier let his emotions get a hold of him while on the job.

“I don’t think I will,” Yennefer sat on her desk, crossing her legs, “The way I see it right now, I have your man at gunpoint right now. You’ve got what? Some strong men backing you up? I guarantee I have more.”

“You and I both know numbers don’t matter.”

“How do you figure?”

“I’m not stupid, Yennefer,” Jaskier sneered, “I did my research. Who are these men you’ve got working for you? Employees? We both know you don’t do employees. You won’t take the chance of them changing loyalties. I’m sorry my dear, but what makes you think these men are loyal to you either?”

Geralt smirked, Jaskier had her.

“No, really Yennefer. Tell me. Why are the men that you picked off of the street so loyal to you? We all know that they just wanted to make big money quickly. They aren’t willing to lay their lives down for this,” Jaskier held back a grin, “Now, gentlemen you’re free to excuse yourselves. Sure, you’ll win the war, but are any of you willing to die in the battle?”

One by one, Yennefer’s men left the room, cautiously making their way back through the long hallway, leaving Yennefer fuming. As soon as the man holding Geralt at gunpoint left, he got to his feet, stepping behind Jaskier.

“You’re a fucking bitch,” She hissed.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

“Shut up,” She grumbled.

“Now, I could kill you right now, but I don’t think you’re worth it. You’re just some lazy chick who thinks she knows how things work in this business. You don’t, but hey, you’re trying your best, darling, and isn’t that what counts?”

Without another word, Jaskier and Geralt left, bringing their bodyguards with them. Just before they left the hallway, Geralt wrapped his pinky finger around Jaskier’s.

Later that night, at the penthouse they lay on Jaskier’s lavish couch together, watching a stupid rom-com.

“Hey, love?” Jaskier sat on Geralt's lap, looking up at him.

Geralt hummed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Geralt whispered, pressing a short kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. 

  
  



End file.
